1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for facilitating and handling of conventional plastic trash bags and the like. Specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus for holding a plastic trash bag open to assist in the filling thereof.
The conventional plastic trash bag, normally formed with extremely thin and flexible plastic, i.e. low density polyethylene, is in great use. It is used for a variety of purposes around the home and elsewhere. The widespread acceptance of use of such bags proves their basic practicality. However, due to the extremely flexible or plastic nature of such bags, they are difficult to fill and handle and easily torn when certain sharp materials are packed therein. This is particularly true of bags filled with leaves, limbs and other yard debris.
Various devices have been designed to facilitate the filling and handling of such plastic trash bags. In fact, there are numerous designs. Some of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,340; 3,754,785; 3,822,524; 4,133,356 and 4,312,531. While most of these devices do aid in the filling of plastic trash bags, they have various deficiencies: too complex, lack of flexibility in use, bulkly and uneasy to store, expensive to manufacture, nondurable, etc. The fact that developments continue is an indication that the search continues for better apparatus in this area.